


I Think of Him

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cyborg dick, submissive genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You know Genji is attracted to his brother and you bring it up mid-fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

You broke the kiss, not because you wanted to, but because you had to ask.

"Do you think of him?"

"I think of him."

Genji's lips went elsewhere if yours wouldn't occupy them. He nipped at your neck, making you jolt and whine.

"Kiss," you hissed.

He laid kisses along your sweat-moistened skin instead. Genji always forgot in the middle of the act to work up to the more intense attentions. He was good about taking direction, though. You closed your eyes and let Genji's thrusts and his mouth working against your neck carry you somewhere heavenly. With your eyes closed, you could better hear the intricate machinery that made up Genji's mid-section. You listened to the repetitive mechanical whine for a minute before again posing a question.

"What exactly do you think?"

Genji took your hands from his waist and pinned them above your head without missing a beat. You groaned helplessly at his show of strength, eyes rolling back. Your cunt had your back, and suctioned around Genji's cock, forcing a reaction. He bit his lip and stubbornly kept his pleasure at bay. He let his next breath out of his nose steadily, keeping discipline.

"Stop," he said, sounding more forced than he would like.

"No," you countered, opening your eyes to meet his glazed, dark brown ones. God, it almost made you cum just to look into his blown irises. He lusted for you.

But not _just_ for you, and that's what you wanted to hear about. It was wrong, and that's exactly what you loved about it. Why you encouraged him to speak about it.

"What does he do to you?"

That question must have sent his mind on a trip, because he gasped beautifully and slowed his hips. The loss of pleasure was worth seeing his expression.

"What's he doing to you right now, Genji?"

You referred to whatever fantasy his mind automatically conjured while gripped by desire. You had waited until you both really got into it, until you were fully stretched, keeping the idea tucked away until the right moment.

You squeezed his cock with your inner muscles to get his attention. "Do you beg him?"

Genji hummed, then denied it. He snapped out of his haze. He smirked down at you and worked his hips faster. Your eyes squinted with the effort of keeping them open, of keeping control. You weren't going to give up. You changed strategies, instead.

"I wanna be on top, Honey."

Genji's face lit up at that. It was his favourite position. He was normally in charge for a practical reason, that he was in better shape and lasted longer. But he secretly liked lying back and letting you do the work.

You switched positions and easily engulfed his cock with your cunt. You ground down on his lap, thinking more of your pleasure for the moment. Genji admired your body lazily from below. One smooth, metal hand rested on your hip, and the other caressed your stomach. He loved its cute shape.

Your mouth curved into a half-smile. You leaned forward, a hand planting on one of his chest plates.

"Honey, what do you say when you beg your brother?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"If I made something up, you would not know."

You grinned. "I can tell when you're lying to me by now."

Genji's teeth flashed in returned.

"Fine. Uhhh..." he sucked the side of his bottom lip into his mouth as he converted the images in his head into words. "So I was begging."

He blushed and cocked his head, and you urged him to continue before he lost his nerve. You rewarded him by bouncing in his lap, working his dick.

"I begged, and Hanzo wanted me to shut up. So he started...to," his blush darkened, "...choke me."

"Oh!" What a pleasant surprise. You could picture it. Hanzo driving into Genji from behind and reaching forward to squeeze his annoying little brother's neck. The sound of Genji's breath when his tongue got in the way. "If anyone can be rough with someone, it's you."

His eyebrows came together briefly, his expression asking for mercy.

"Are you close, Baby?"

"Yes."

You sat up straight.

"I want you to think about Hanzo cumming instead you." Genji's gaze went through you, his mind already painting the picture. "He's cumming because of you. What does he sound like when it happens?"

His mouth opened, but he said nothing. That was okay. You had already sent Genji speeding towards the edge like you craved. You doubled your efforts on his lap, bracing your hands on his hips.

He had other ideas. He took firm hold of your hips and thrust up into your cunt. You fell forward with a soft moan and let him take control. You held onto his broad shoulders and nibbled on and tongued at the thick wire at the side of his neck. You let Genji use you, grinding your clit against his pelvis in return. He was elsewhere in his mind, giving in to his animalistic lust.

Increasingly louder moans led to Genji cumming, babbling his brother's name.

"HanzoHanzoHanzo...!"

That was enough for you as well. You seized up, helpless on top of Genji's body as you rode it out. After, you lay against his chest, and he cradled you to him, a hand in your hair. He reached down to gently slide his length out of you. You kept your little victory to yourself, wondering if pushing the issue again would be pushing your luck.


	2. Player 3 Joins the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped any boring nonsense about Genji admitting to Hanzo he wants to fuck. There's plenty of fanfics that already cover that. Let's just get to the sex, yes?

 "He...he said yes..." Genji admitted, circling his fingertip on your palm and staring down at it instead of at you.

"Oh, wow."

You were of course surprised, but also excited. One of the conditions you laid down for Genji fucking someone other than you, namely Hanzo, was that you could be in the room to observe. So many times you had imagined what that would be like, and now you could finally see them in action.

Genji glanced up at you with just his eyes, shyly beneath his black lashes. Maybe wordlessly confirming he had your permission. Or your approval. You grabbed his face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss on the nose.

" _God!_ If only people knew what a cutie you are!"

"Stooop!" he exclaimed with a shy grin, taking hold of your hands but not removing them.

"So when?" you asked, leaning in a tad further.

"Next week. Just before our next mission."

You nodded. "Okay. That works for me."

The day arrived that Hanzo was to show up. Genji tried to keep himself calm, but he was consumed by nervous excitement on the inside. You actually startled him when calling his name to announce that Hanzo had come. You let him in, exchanged polite greetings and then hung back to observe. Genji tried to tell Hanzo where the bedroom was, but he said it wasn't necessary. The three of you remained in the living room. You relaxed into a comfortable recliner to watch the two brothers. You were thrumming with excitement. You hoped it would be like watching a live porno.

They faced each other, Genji maintaining a combination relaxed and alert posture of politeness. He was still worried that Hanzo would back out and leave.

Instead, he set the tone by lifting his hand and pointing at the ground with a gruff order. Your eyes bugged out of their sockets when Genji's bottom hit the floor, his knees spreading shoulder-width apart. He was never like this with you. You gave it twenty minutes before Genji put a halt to this. Both you and he watched Hanzo's face for what happens next.

He pushed his sweatpants and boxer briefs down. Genji's foot rolled against the floor in anticipation. It surprised you how dark his dick was in comparison to his face, with its washed-out maroon colour. It also pretty and smooth, fitting for someone such as Hanzo.

"Be an obedient little brother and give me some head, hmm?"

You flushed with jealousy. You wished you were standing behind Genji and pushing his face onto Hanzo's cock. You flushed hotter when Genji tilted his face upwards and offered his open mouth. You were angry enough to slam his head forward and choke him a bit.

Hanzo's cock filled out into full hardness in front of Genji's lips, and its shiny head disappeared into his mouth. Genji placed his palms on Hanzo's thighs and took more of his brother into his mouth. Then he held the back of his legs to lean farther in, taking even more. His eyes closed, and he gently bobbed back and forth with his upper body, content to be worshipping Hanzo's cock after secretly imagining what it would be like for so long.

You were so intent on watching Genji, where his mouth met his brother, and how his little tush was wagging as he moved, that you missed the flash of a sneer on Hanzo's face.

He put his hand to the back of Genji's helm and thrust his hips forward. Genji's lips pursed around Hanzo's length, trying to pull back in instinctual panic to avoid choking. Hanzo held fast. He loomed down, capturing Genji's gaze with his intense brown eyes, sharpened by frowning black brows. Genji's hands began to slacken.

"You are going to make up for every time you made a fool of me," Hanzo said. He adjusted his footing, but kept a firm grip on Genji's head. He slipped his thumb and forefinger into a loop around the base of his cock. "You belong here. Obedient. Submissive. You were born for this."

Genji furrowed his brow, determined to show Hanzo he could handle this. But he refused to suck, meeting his brother's gaze. Hanzo thrust his hips with Genji attached to his cock, his eyes inching backward into his skull. He was getting high off of this, not caring if he finished.

You would never be so rough with Genji, but you were enjoying the show. So you kept your disapproval to yourself. And Genji was a grown man. If he didn't want this, he could stop it. Genji dug his fingers into Hanzo's skin, awkwardly hanging on. His mouth made slick, sucking noises. You watched Hanzo thrust his hips into the air for a few minutes. The sexual tension built inside him. His muscles started to bulge, and he got a look like Genji was painfully sucking his soul out through his dick and didn't mind at all. Hanzo gnashed his teeth and came with a grunt. You tilted your head to get a better view of Genji swallowing the cum like a champ. You were proud of your boy. He pulled back and ran his tongue along his lips to clean them off.

"Good enough for you, _Brother_ \--?"

Hanzo cut him off. "I am not done."

Impudence flashed across Genji face, but his bit lip and centred attention said he was still hooked. Still aroused. Hanzo stripped down, letting his clothes fall to the floor like fucking your brother was the most normal thing in the world. You looked from one to the other, a serious thought on your mind. Does Hanzo have the body Genji would have had, if he wasn't a cyborg? That was ruining the mood, so you banished it. He crouched to his brother's level and stared him down. A quick glance down, and Genji spread his knees.

"Let me see what you have to offer me."

Hanzo helped Genji, tugging his knees farther. Genji leaned back, opening himself up more. Some quiet instructions you couldn't hear, and Hanzo freed Genji's cyborg cock. It sprang upwards unnaturally quickly. It was erect, to no one's surprise. The slight tilt to Genji's head dared Hanzo to judge the cock he had to get because his own brother nearly ended his life. Perhaps now they would argue. Hanzo surprised you by smirking instead. He took firm hold on of the base of Genji's cock. He tightened his grip considerably, pulling upward along the shaft. Genji cried out like it hurt.

" _Do not_ cum yet," warned Hanzo.

You could see Genji's lower lip jutting out from here. Hanzo pointedly ignored him, squeezing lubrication from the slit in Genji's head.

"Fitting for a slut such as you," Hanzo said, loosening his grip to stroke the clear liquid along Genji's cock.  "Go on."

Genji remained still, glaring back at Hanzo from beneath his helm. Hanzo tightened his fist again, and Genji gasped. He let the breath out in a defeated sigh and rolled his hips into Hanzo's fist. More precum oozed down onto Hanzo's fingers. He switched hands quickly and lubed himself, hardening again. Hanzo watched Genji fuck his hand, eyes flitting between his and Genji's face. He let Genji get to the edge and then stopped.

Genji flung cutting insults in Japanese at Hanzo.

Hanzo put his pointer finger to the forehead piece of Genji's helm. "I will give you want you want." Genji narrowed his eyes. Hanzo pushed. "Go face the wall. Crawl. Like the brat you are."

Genji obeyed. You leaned to the side to get a better view of your baby's cock bouncing along. Hanzo stood and walked after him. He crouched again and pushed his brother's face and chest against the wall, both of them kneeling. The cyborg's back made a lovely curve, showcasing his generous tush to the room. Then he pulled the black strip of fabric aside from Genji's ass and fingered him open. Hanzo's cock rested against Genji's thigh, waiting.

"Yes," Genji hissed in appreciation, "Yes, that feels good."

Hanzo held Genji's hip, a few fingers hooked in the bend, and in his other hand, he guided his head between Genji's cheeks. Genji tilted his hips back to help.

"Don't think I don't see what you are doing," Hanzo warned. "We do what I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hanzo."

Sharp inhales and shakey exhales. Music to your ears. Your baby was coming undone already, and Hanzo had barely started. Genji's fingers flexed against the wall. He didn't dare move.

"More, Hanzo," he whispered to the wall.

"No. You cannot handle what I am giving you already. When was the last time someone did this to you?"

"I don't know."

Hanzo glanced over at you to indicate his disapproval. As if you were neglecting your duties or something.You shrugged with one shoulder, stone-faced. It wasn't his business what happened between you and his brother in the bedroom. You didn't need some dom without a sense of boundaries to poke his nose in.

"Very well," Hanzo said to his brother.

He pulled back an inch on Genji's arms, easing his cock inside a little farther. Your lover's cybernetic cock tapped against the wall, a string of clear precum connecting it to the surface. It was a lovely and sleek dark grey, darker than the silver on his helm. You licked your lips unconsciously, wishing to clean him up. He was probably dying to touch himself, but Hanzo wouldn't allow it.

Hanzo worked up to penetrating Genji down to the base of his cock. But he didn't get moving just yet. Genji's eyes were shut tight, and his teeth were visible from his clenching jaw.

"Do you want this?" Hanzo asked.

"You know I do!" Genji yelled in frustration. He rolled his hips in small movements, working back on his brother's length and rubbing his oozing, dripping head on the wall.

"Stop. Or I will leave."

"No. Hanzo!" Genji complained, but he stilled his hips as ordered.

Your eyebrows shot up. Hanzo was drawing this out too much for your liking.

"Hanzo, I want this. Please give it to me."

It was shocking how quickly he regressed to a whiny 20-something while pinned down by his brother's dick. Perhaps he was remembering the first time he desired Hanzo in his bed, only to keep it to himself while living under their father's roof.

"Then you will tell me something."

"Anything."

"Who do you belong to?"

You turned your head like, _bitch, no, you didn't just say that_.

"Say it!"

"Hey!" you protest, getting up. "He doesn't belong to you! He is no one's toy that got loaned to you. Stop acting like it."

Genji sighed, seizing an out from Hanzo's teasing. "How about a compromise? I belong to both of you."

The muscles on Hanzo's face rippled from holding in his protests. You were Genji's lover, not him. Your face twisted a bit in jealousy, but you agreed for now.

"Fine," you pouted, making your way over, "but I'm making sure my toy gets well taken care of."

You motioned for them to get away from the wall. They did so. Hanzo made a point of saying, "I do this for you," to Genji. You slipped under him, his hands coming down to either side of your shoulders. You took his face in your hands tentatively.

"You're okay with this? I'm not intruding?"

"No," Genji said, gazing into your eyes with a content smile, "I am less nervous with you involved."

"Awww!" you cooed, pecking his cute little nose with your lips.

Hanzo laid an angry slap on Genji's rear. He grunted and dipped forward.

"Do not distract him!"

Hanzo resumed fucking Genji, and he groaned. "I like that...y-you two...are fighting over me..." He lay his head on one of your breasts with that same contented smile.

"The ego on this man."

"We agree there," muttered Hanzo.

Genji bit down on his lower lip, breathing out of his nose in powerful little blasts against your chest. When he opened his mouth to gasp, you noticed some blood. You put a hand to the side of his face with a light smack.

"Stop that. Do you want more scars?"

Without waiting for an answer, you brought his face to yours to occupy his mouth. You started with quick pecks. Graduated to longer, needy kisses. He tried to kiss you back, but couldn't keep up with the moans Hanzo's cock pushed out of him. So you nipped at his open lips and dragged his lower lip into your mouth to suck the blood out of his small wound.

The heat between you and Genji escalated. You grasped his dick and ground your clit against his slick head. Genji's noises died down, and he melted onto your chest again with a drawn-out whine. You frowned over Genji at Hanzo in question.

"Why did you stop?"

"Do not interfere _too much_."

You rolled your eyes again and grumbled, "Oh, my god," to yourself. "Fine," you answered louder.

You lowered your hips to the floor but kept a hand on Genji's length.

"You don't mind if I jerk him off?"

Hanzo grunted and resumed driving into Genji's ass. You listened to the filthy slapping, dulled by the material of Genji's body, before giving his dick a firm squeeze. Jerking it one-handed in your fist. You squeezed it again; one of the favourite things about it being its soft, rubbery texture. The velvety surface against your lips made giving him head more fun. Your fingers were messy with his synthetic precum, so you popped a few of them in his mouth. Which was easy, because he couldn't keep it closed for the strained moans he had to let out or cum early. He gave your fingers a fumbling suck, and then you let him back to getting wrecked undisturbed.

You could do this all day, all night, all week, this was so fucking hot, and you didn't have to put much effort into maintaining this situation, but...then Genji went quiet. You lifted his head to get a look at him, and you recognized his 'about to cum' face. His spine was rigid, and he stared through you with eyes narrowed into slits.

"You gonna cum?"

"Do not!" snarled Hanzo.

"Let him. You played with him enough."

"You spoil him."

"We're not his parents, Hanzo." He huffed, but otherwise stayed silent. "You ready, Genji?"

"A little... _longer_."

Genji struggled to the say the last word, because Hanzo thrust into him just right at the same time. You wrinkled your nose at him.

"You're being greedy, aren't you?" You grinned. "I want you to cum all over my stomach."

"No," he protested weakly, but you ignored him.

"Hanzo, do you wanna be done?"

He exhaled and said, "Yes."

Hanzo's edged voice sounded a lot like his forced politeness voice, but that wasn't important here. You cradled Genji's head to get his ear closer to your mouth. You squeezed his dick hard and jerked him fast. All the precum gave each stroke a filthy squelch, and you grinned at it.

"I want you to cum on me," you repeated to him in a whisper. "I wish I could fuck you right now, but that would have made you finish like an hour ago, wouldn't it, poor thing? You like it when I squeeze your dick with my cunt, don't you? It makes you lose your mind and your accent gets heavier. And I love that," you said, lowering your tone.

Genji's forehead touched your skin as he curled forward. To your disappointment, he was silent. But when he pushed himself back up, cum was oozing off your fingers onto a warm puddle in your bellybutton.

"Wow," was your reaction. You tilted your hand, and more semen flowed onto your stomach.

"Satisfied?" said Hanzo, gently gripping Genji's generous ass to slide his cock out. All the intensity was gone from his tone. He was done controlling the situation.  He was even oddly relaxed. Hanzo sat back on his heels and blinked a few times, breathing deeply.  "We should discuss sharing my brother next time if you that is what you want."

Hanzo used his thumb to spread Genji's cheeks to check out his cum smeared around his brother's rim.

"Oh!?" you asked excitedly. You were ready to push Genji off to the side and discuss this immediately, but he was too heavy with post-coitus sleepiness. He groaned softly and nuzzled into your neck.  "Okay, but get this man off me before he falls into his own cum," you said, your arms shaking with the effort to hold the heavy cyborg up.


End file.
